Soramimi/Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3
Misheard dialogue for the film, Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3. This film has a lot of iconic misheard dialogue that most fans know about. There may be a few repeats. Characters Billy Herrington Danny Lee Duncan Mills Anthony Capriati Touhou Project characters?/Waifus?/Outside sources? A: Yes. Who?/What? * Yuyuko Saigyouji. * Wikipedia. * To Heart. * Mount Fuji. * Winnie the Pooh. * The Co-operative Food. * Namba. * Kyōtarō Fujimoto. * Ryōko Yonekura. * Ping-pong dash. * Fūjin. * Manji. * Raijin. * Hoi hoi fried rice. * Wai wai fried rice. * Unknown area. * Pizza. * Cow. * Pudding. * Tower. * Strongest Tongari Corn. * A 31 year old Obi-Wan Kenobi. * Inari sushi. * Kinpira. * Tsuyoshi Industries. * Creamstew Ikeda. * Fairy Philosophy. * Shinnippori. * King Ishii. * Bacon. * Peanut. * First impression. * Apple coffee. * Four Corners. * Macho Man. * Nigini. * Crab. * Shrimp. * Loli. * Mont Blanc. * Farmer. Names taken from film? A: Yes. What? * Aniki (兄貴). * Kiyoshi Kazuya (木吉カズヤ). * King Ishii (キング石井). * Creamstew Ikeda (くりぃむしちゅー池田). * Kamata Gosaku (鎌田吾作). * Inoue Cabrera (井上カブレラ). Languages spoken? English: : Billy Herrington : Danny Lee : Duncan Mills Registering scene : Refers to Inoue Cabrera or Anthony Capriati. The silent bodybuilder in the black jockstrap. Bench pressing scene : Used by underaged niconico users who watch Pants Wrestling and Aniki Series type videos; that have dangerous things in them. Needless to say, it is one of the most popular mishearings in GPW. : Mount Fuji, Japan's highest volcano, standing at 3,776.24 m (12,389 ft). : May refer to Seibuen Station. A railway station in Higashimurayama, Tokyo, Japan. Or, an amusement park of the same name in Tokorozawa, Saitama, Tokyo, Japan. : Possibly related to the British food retail company, The Co-operative Food (Co-op for short). 'Billy Herrington vs. Danny Lee' (兄貴vsカズヤ) : Used popularly by skeptical niconico users about seeing an unrelated or even related provocative image in the thumbnail of a "concealed" Wrestling Series video, par for the course because of the lewd nature of other homoerotic fanbases in Japan; and confirming their suspicions. Not used in Inmu, however. : The room that Billy Herrington and Danny Lee wrestled in became the gay palace. : A shopping mall in Osaka, Japan. : A popular mishearing for Danny Lee. : ToHeart is a Japanese adult visual novel. * Oh, now you're gonna show me what you got? (BH) - おぅ、お前がショムニか？ ** o u, omae ga sho muni ka? - Oh, are you a Shomuni? * Aw. Come on! (BH) - おぉー・・よう分からん・・・ or あぁ・・・よう分からん ** o o you wakaran - Oh, I don't know... ** a a you wakaran - I don't know. * Shuuuuuu! (BH) - ｼｭ-ｯ! ** Shu! - Shu! * I just love beating up you and your fucking Canadian boys. (BH) - ウンコ出そう… ** Unko de-sou… - Poop out... * Huhuheh! (DL) - ぬっふっふっふ（^ω^） / ウンコ出そうｗｗｗｗｗｗ ** nu ffu ffu ffu （^ω^） - Nufufufu. ** unko de souｗｗｗｗｗｗ - Poop out. LOL. * Just take it to the mat. (BH) - 適当だな？ ** tekitou da na? - Is that appropriate? * HOUP! GREEAGH! (DL) - 風☆呂 ** Fu☆ro - Bath. * Damn it! (?) (DL) - エアリアル ** eariaru - Aerial. * Be good. (?) (DL) - ひどいよ ** Hidoi yo - It is terrible. * Huh? Who scores now bro? (BH) - あぁん？スポーツ的にはハードワーク！？ / あぁん？スポーツ的にはHard♂Work? ** Aan？ Supōtsu-teki ni wa haadowaaku!? - Huh? Sports-based hard work? ** Aan？ Supōtsu-teki ni wa Hard♂Work? - Huh? Sports-based Hard♂Work? * Hmm? (BH) - ん？（確認） ** N? (Kakunin) - Hmm? (Confirmation) * You're gonna rip it up now! If you make it good! (DL) - 1st part: 難波パークス / 1st part: いや別に好きじゃないよ！？ / 2nd part: けど Very good/// ** 1st part: Nanba Parks - Namba Parks *** Namba is an entertainment district in the city of Osaka that is notable for the Glico Man, a large signboard of a running man in a track race. ** 1st part: Iya betsuni suki janai yo？ - No, I don't like it!? ** 2nd part: kedo Very good/// - But, very good (blushes). * Taking the trash out! (BH) - ちんちんが取れ〜ちゃう ** chinchin ga tore〜chau - Get out your dick so I can take it. * Alright. Now we're getting warmed up. (DL) - 1st part: ホイホイ / 2nd part: ナウいGAY♂かと思った ** 1st part: Hoihoi - Hoi hoi. ** 2nd part: Naui gei ♂ ka to omotta - I thought you were a naughty gay. * Yeah, now you know I got some skills, huh, bro? (BH) - わいのことが好きなおっさんか？ ** Wai no koto ga sukina ossan ka? - You're an old man who likes to be little? * You got skills? (DL) - 好きですよ ** Sukidesu yo - I like it. * You're in college, huh? (?) (BH) - 片岡はん？ ** Kataoka-han? - Kataoka-han? * I think I got some skills. (BH) - ハッピーやからスキンシップ♂するんや ** Happiiyakara sukinshippu ♂ suru n'ya - I'm going to skinship Happy. * You wanna go down, take it down the mat? College style? (DL) - 1st part: ドラマティックニャロうめ？ / 2nd part: ホモ♂スタイル？ ** 1st part: Doramatikkunyaro ume? - Dramatic Nyaro Ume? ** 2nd part: Homo ♂ sutairu? - Homo style? * You wanna take it down college style, huh? (BH) - OK・・ティキニャロメン殺したる・・・ / 辻ちゃん加護ちゃん ** OK.. tikinyaromen koroshitaru... - Okay.. I'm killing Tikinyaroman... ** Tsuji chan kago-chan - Tsuji-chan, Kago-chan. * Huh? I'll even give you the benefit. (DL) - ワイキキでベンチプレス / キャプテンアメリカ ** Waikiki de benchipuresu - Bench press in Waikiki. ** Kyaputen'amerika - Captain America. * What is that? Greco? (BH) - そいつは無礼講？ ** Soitsu wa bureikō? - Is that rude? * Turbo top! (DL) - チュッパ♂チャップス ** Chuppa ♂ chappusu - Chupa Chups. * You're not even serious, right? (BH) - 何気に強いですね・・・ ** Nanige ni tsuyoidesu ne... - How strong is it... * You want it. Of course! (DL) - 怖い…怖い… ** Kowai… kowai… - Scary... scary... * I like a challenge! (BH) - I like 茶ウンチ / おっぱいと茶ウンチ？ ** I like cha unchi - I like tea poop. ** Oppai to cha unchi? - Boobs and tea poop? * Okay. (DL) - ウンチ？ ** Unchi? - Poop? * I do like a challenge! (BH) - 俺の中茶ウンチ ** Ore no naka cha unchi - My inside tea poop. * Alright? You's, you just, you just say it. (DL) - 俺？別に好きにして / 別に好きにせい♂ ** Ore? Betsuni suki ni shite - Me? You don't like it. ** Betsuni suki ni sei ♂ - It's because I like it. * Whenever you're ready. I'll say go and then we'll go. Okay? (BH) - ＳＡＹ ＧＯ、なんばＧＯ ＯＫ？ ** Sei GO, Namba GO OK? - Say go, Namba go okay? * GURO! (DL) - 呂布！ ** Ryofu! - Ryofu! * Yeah! Ha! Ha! I knew, I knew you'd go there! (DL) - やｗっｗぱｗりｗねｗｗｗ / やばい、間違えた・・・ ** Yaｗｗpaｗriｗneｗｗｗ - I knew it! ** Yabai, machigaeta - Oh man, I made a mistake... * I'll scrape that just your arm! (?) (DL) - 全てはチャンスやで！ / 全てはチャンス ** Subete wa chansu ya de! - All in a chance! ** Subete wa chansu - Everything is a chance. * I'll cool... Chew it off! (?) (DL) - いやっ・・！ポンチョルノ！ ** Iya! Ponchoruno! - No! Ponchorno! * I'll break you! (BH) - アップリケ ** Appurike - Applique. * You feel that power, son? Huh? (BH) - 京太郎さん？ ** Kyoutarou san? - Mr. Kyoutarou? *** Kyotaro Fujimoto is a Japanese professional boxer and former kickboxer. * Thought you had skills, what happened? (BH) - 植え付けを行う ** Uetsuke o okonau - I plant it! * How do you like that, huh? (BH) - ワイワイチャーハン？ / ホイホイチャーハン？ / ワイワイチャーハン ** Wai wai chaahan? - Wai wai fried rice? ** Hoihoi chaahan? - Hoi hoi fried rice? ** Wai wai chaahan - Wai Wai fried rice. * AHN! (BH) - ｱｯ♥ ** ah♥ - ah * Yeah, yeah, stretch that leg out! (DL) - ほらねぇ！シコった♂じゃないか！！ / やっぱり好きやったんじゃないか！ / ほらねぇ！シコッたらええやん！ ** Horane e ! shikotta♂jianai ka ! ! - Hey! You masturbated, I knew it! ** Yappari suki yatta n jianai ka ! - I guess you love it after all! ** Horane e ! shikottara ee yan ! - Hey! You should masturbate anyway! * FUGURI! (DL) - ふぐり！ ** Fuguri! - Blowfish! * I'll rip you! (?) (DL) - プリン食う / 今日は無礼講ッ！ ** Purin kuu - Eat pudding. ** Konya wa bureikou! - Today is no lecture! * Huh? You like that? (BH) - あぁん？卑猥か？ / おぅ、卑猥♂か？ ** Aan? Hiwai ka ? - What? Is it obscene? ** Ou, hiwai♂ka ? - Oh, obscene? * How's that for power, huh? (BH) - カズヤくん柄パン？ ** Kazuya kun gara pan ? - Kazuya-kun pattern bread? * Want some more? (BH) - お相撲？ ** Osumou? - Sumo? * My chance. (?) (BH) - 舞ちゃん ** Mai-chan - Mai-chan. * I think you just need to loosen it up a bit. (DL) - 舞ちゃんお尻ツルツルやな。 / 尻ツルツルやったで ** Mai-chan o shiri tsurutsuruya na. - Mai-chan's butt is slippery. ** Shiri tsurutsuru yatta de - I've done my butt slippery. * Alright, I'll get down. (BH) - 俺そんなこといったぁ？ / 舞の海ﾀﾝ？ ** Ore son'na ko to itta ~a? - Did I say that? ** Mainoumi tan? - Mai's tan? * I don't know if you're ready for this, though. (BH) - おお、無礼なケツ♂だ・・・ ** Ō, bureina ketsu ♂da... - Oh, it's a rude asshole... * Alright, bro. Here I am. Come on, let's go man! (BH) Looks like you're down there, huh? (DL) - 早くここに挿入れようやぁ / ここに挿入れようというのだな？ ** Hayaku koko ni sōnyū reyou yaa - Let's insert it in here soon. ** Koko ni sōnyū reyou to iu noda na? - Is it going to be inserted in here, right? * Absolutely! (BH) - 鼻くそムービー ** Hanakuso mūbī - Snot movie. * Alright! (DL) - 兄弟♂ ** Kyoudai♂ - Brother. * Like that pretty boy? Huh? Huh? (BH) - 毎回プリンっぽいな？！ ** Maikai purin ppoi na?! - Is it always pudding-like?! * RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH! (BH) - Booooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!! ** N/A - Booooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!! * YEAH, YEAH! HA! YEAH! (DL) - 勢い余って！ ** Ikioiamatte ! - Momentum! * Oh diddy oh! Oh, let me down! (?) (BH) - 1st part: FA宣言した岸について一言 / 2nd part: もう終わりだぁ！ ** 1st part: FA sengen shi ta kishi ni tsui te hitokoto - FA: a word about the declared shore. ** 2nd part: mou owari da a ! - It's over! * I'll let you down! (DL) - ♡フォーリンＬＯＶＥ♡ / 出ていけぇ！ ** ♡Forin L O V E ♡ - ♡ Fallin' Love ♡ ** Dete ikee! - Get out! * Huh? How does that pretty count feel, huh? (?) (BH) - ピザプリン♂チャーハン！？ ** Piza purin♂chahan!? - Pizza Pudding♂Fried Rice!? * YEAHM! (DL) - エロいっ！ ** Eroi! - Erotic! * AHHHHUH! AAAAAOOOHH! UHHH! HUUUHUUHH! HUUUUURAAAHHH! (BH & DL) - あぉあっ・・・あァおぁっ・・・/// ** Aoaaaoa/// - Oh, yeah (blushes). * I'm bending that! (?) (DL) - 行っといで！ ** Ittoi de ! - Keep going! * OOOOORRRRRAAAAAHHH! (DL) - むおおぉぉぉぉおおおん♂ ** Mu oo o o o o oo on♂ - Mu o o o n! * Ready? (DL) Huh? (BH) - どうよ？あぁん？ ** dou yo ? a a n ? - How do you think? Huh? * Oh my shoulder! (BH) - お前人のモノを ** Omae hito no mono wo - You took my thing. * You give up? (DL) - 行けぇ! ** Dete ikee! - Get out! * Oh, I'll rip 'em apart! (DL) - なんばパークス！！ ** Namba pakusu!! - Namba Parks!! * No, no! (BH) - 農夫、農夫 ** Noufu, noufu - Farmer, farmer! * Give uuuuup! (DL) - GAY♂BARRRR!!! ** Also the name of Danny Lee's signature wrestling move, in which he forces his left knee into crushing Billy's back even further. * MRRAAAAAAGH! (DL) - 行くぞオラァ！！ ** iku zo ora a ! ! - Let's go!! * You give? Get a breath! (?) (DL) - ジャンケンポン！！ ** jan ken pon ! ! - Rock Paper Scissors ! ! * Yeah! Yeah! (BH) - 嫌っ・・・嫌っ・・・！ ** Iya iya ! - I don't want it... I don't want it! * Oh, fuck! (BH) - あぁ…逝った… ** Aa...itta... - He's gone... * Ah! What are you doing? (BH) - あぁんひどぅい… ** Aan hidoui... - Oh, it is horrible... * Take a little souvenir of my round. (DL) - 結構すぐ脱けるんだね ** Kekkou su gu nugerunda ne - You can quite quickly escape. * That's not right, man. (BH) - 仕方ないね ** Shikata nai ne - It cannot be helped ("It can't be helped", or "Nothing can be done about it", (correctly "Shikata ga nai"). *** "Shikata nai ne" is a Japanese phrase used to describe either the Japanese maintaining their dignity in great disasters beyond their control, or their supposed lack of reaction to adversity. Perhaps is it similar in function to the French phrase, "C'est la vie", which means "Life is like that." *** One of the three principles of the Fairy Philosophy. The Heart of Tolerance. * I wasn't ready. (BH) - 風神☆雷神 / 風神卍雷神 ** fuujin☆raijin - Fūjin☆Raijin ** fuujin manji raijin - Fūjin manji Raijin. *** In Japanese mythology, Fūjin is a wind god who carries a large bag on his shoulders, and Raijin is a thunder and lightning god who creates thunder by beating drums drawn with tomoe symbols around him. The Manji (卍) is a swastika used as a religious symbol in Japanese Buddhism, and is used in maps to indicate locations of Buddhist temples. * Put it in my trophy room! (DL) - 富竹ションベン ** tomitake shonben - Tomitake Shonben. * So how are you feeling? (DL) I'm ready for more, bro! (BH) - 最強とんがりコーン ** Saikyo Tongari Corn - Strongest [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bugles#International_sales Tongari Corn]. *** Tongari Corn is a local brand of Bugles corn snacks sold in Japan. * You ready to go again? (DL) - どういう語源? ** Douiu gogen? - What is the origin of that word? * No, let me tell you something, bro. You snuck up on me. That's what happened. (BH) - NOおいなりさんはスタンダードなおやつだ ** NO oi nari san ha sutandado naoya tsu da - NO, "Inari" is standard snack. *** "Inari" is a kind of sushi. * You snuck up on me, bro. (BH) - いつだってあるよ、きんぴら ** itsu datte a ru yo, kin pi ra - I always have "Kinpira". *** "Kinpira" is a style of sauteing in Japan. * You know, you college kids are a little sneaky, you know? (BH) - 相変わらずケツ欲しい ... いいな? / 相変わらずケツ欲しい、いいな? ** Aikarawazu ketsu hoshii ... iina? - I still want asses... are you sure? ** Aikawarazu ketsu hoshī, iina? - I still want asses, are you sure? * Come on, bro! I'll give you the advantage now! Get down there! (BH) - まんまん？ / 9時に弁当食べたぁい、なあ？ ** Manma n? - Manman? ** kyu-ji ni bentou tabeta ~ai, naa? - I ate lunch at 9am, huh? * Get down! (BH) - なあ…？(賛同待ち) ** Nā…?(Sandō-machi) - Hey...? (Waiting for approval) * Come on! (BH) 'Kay. (DL) - うまい…照り… ** Umai… teri… - Delicious... shy... * Feel confident in that position, son. (BH) - リンゴコーヒーだって石井さん ** Ringokohi datte Ishii-san - Because apple coffee, Mr. Ishii. * ERIAGH! (BH & DL) - ビビるわぁ！ ** Bibiruwa! - I'm sick of you! / You're scared! * ERI AAAAAAH! (BH & DL) - マジビビるわぁ！ ** Maji bibiruwaa! - Wow, I'm freaking out! * WIDI BRRRRR AH! (BH & DL) - マチュピチュオォォォォォン！！ ** machupichu o o o o o o n ! ! - Machu Pichu, oh! * Now we even the score. (BH) - ナウい息子 ** Naui musuko - Naughty son. * Huh? (BH) Okay. (DL) - あぁん？なんで？ ** A~an? Nande? - Huh? Why? * I'll even the fucking score, bro! (BH) - ナウい息子はfxxkin'スポブラ ** Naui musuko wa fxxkin' supobura - Naughty son fucking supobura. * Huh? Does the guy get a trophy, too? Huh? (BH) - あれだな？見せかけで超ビビってるな？ ** Areda na ? misekake de chou bibi tte runa ? - Is that it? Are you so scared by the way you look? * Son of a bitch! (BH) - そうなんでーちゅ… ** Sounandeechu ... - That's right... * Come on, let's go! Fucking had it with you. (BH) - ポコチンがふっくら・・・ ** po kochi n ga fukkura - Your penis is plump. * Oh, you wanna feats of strength? Is that what you want? Huh? (BH) - オビワンいくつくらい? 31? ああん? ** Obi-Wan ikutsukurai? Saatiwan? Aan? - How old is Obi-Wan? 31? Huh? * Huh? How do you like that, huh? (BH) - あぁん？ホイホイチャーハン！？ / あぁん！？あんかけチャーハン！？ ** Aan? Hoihoi chaahan!? - Yeah? Hoi Hoi fried rice!? ** Aan!? Ankake chaahan!? - Yeah? Ankake fried rice!? * Huh? Like embarrassing me, huh? (BH) - あぁん！？最近だらしねぇな！ ** Aan!? Saikin darashi neena! - What!? You're really slacking off these days! *** One of the three principles of the Fairy Philosophy. The Heart of Admonition. * Huh? Like embarrassing me? (BH) - ああん？最近だらしねぇ！ ** Aan!? Saikin darashi nee! - What? You're really slacking off these days! * How do you like that? (BH) - エロいか？ ** eroi ka? - Is it erotic? * Huh? You like that? (BH) - ああん? 卑猥か? ** aan? hiwai ka? - Huh? Is it obscene? * HORAAAGUH! (DL) - ワーオ！！ ** wao ! ! - Wow ! ! * Huh? How's that feel, huh? (BH) - ああん？ カズヤ君柄パン？ ** aan ? kazu ya kimi gara pan? - Oh? Mr. Kazuya is patterned bread? * Yeah, that's what I'm saying. (BH) - いやぁ、すみません ** Iyaa, sumimasen. - Well, I'm sorry. * Huh? Like that? (BH) - ああん？ 挿入ったやろ？ ** Aan? Sōnyūttayaro? - Huh? Did you insert it? * MMMMMGH! (BH) - ん”ん”ん”ん”ん”ん”ん”(肯定) ** Nnnnnnn (koutei) - Nnnnnnn (affirmative) * Huh? Like that son? (BH) - ああん?! お客さん!? ** Aan?! Okyaku-san?! - Oh?! Customer?! * Hey, stay on the ground! (DL) - 未知のエリア ** Michi no eria - Unknown area. * Oh, we can break that! (?) (DL) - ウィキペディア ** Wikipedia - Wikipedia! * Scream more like that! Scream more like that! (?) (DL) - 救い...救いはないね！ / 救いはないんですか！? ** Sukui... Sukui hanai ne! - Salvation... There is no salvation! ** Sukui hanain desu ka!? - There is no salvation!? * You're not the only one with skills, son. (BH) - どうも、木吉さん・・・ ** doumo, kiyoshi san - Thank you, Mr. Kiyoshi... * You've dropped that right over there. Be careful. (BH) - なんだあのでっかいモノ・・・♂ ** nanda ano dekai mono ♂ - What is that big huge thing? *** Billy and Danny then begin to fight over a 10 yen coin on the ground, according to the Japanese. * EEERRR-OOOUGH! (BH) - こんばんわー ** konbanwa ー - Good evening. * AMGARDE! (BH) - あんたぁ… ** an ta a... - Hey, you... * Get up. (BH) - 池田 ** ikeda - Ikeda. * I'm finished with you, get up. (BH) - くりぃむしちゅー池田 ** kuri i mu shi chu ikeda - Creamstew Ikeda. * Yeah, bro. (BH) - 櫓 ** Yagura - Tower. * That's what I'm talking about right there, bro! (BH) - 明日は東京だ、腹いてぇやコラ / 慣れない所に行くとお腹壊すもんね仕方ないね ** asu ha toukyou da, hara i te e ya kora - We're at Tokyo tomorrow. I feel ill in my stomach. ** nare nai tokoro ni iku to onaka kowasu mon ne shikatanai ne - If you go to a place you're not used to, you're going to lose your stomach. * That's what I'm talking about. (BH) - あ、すまんトオル君だ ** a, suman tooru kun da - Oh, sorry, it is tooru. * Let's see how strong you are. (BH) - ツヨシ工業 ** tsuyoshi kougyou - Tsuyoshi Industries. * Huh? Like it grabbed? (BH) - あぁん？巻いて食えん？ ** a a n ? mai te ku en ? - Yeah? Can you eat it? * RAAAAAT-AAAARRRG! (BH) - ζ*'ヮ')ζ＜うっうー! ** N/A - Sound effect. * BARO! (DL) - バーロー！！ ** ba ro ! ! - Barlow! ! * (yelling in pain) (DL) - 古本 ** furuhon - Secondhand books. * AAAAAAGH! (BH) - アッー! ** アッー! - AAAAAAGH! *** The similar text was used in the one-shot bara manga Kuso Miso Technique and A Midsummer Night's Lewd Dream video series for sexual screaming. It is also used in the "Futae no Kiwami" (フタエノキワミ) video series. * Oh you like that, huh? You like to grab balls, huh? (BH) - 1st part: ホイホイチャーハン！？ / 1st part: ホイホイ☆チャーハン？ / 2nd part: 巻いて食えやプーさん！？ ** 1st part: hoihoi chaahan ! ? - Hoi Hoi fried rice!? ** 1st part: hoihoi☆chaahan ? - Hoi Hoi☆fried rice? ** 2nd part: kan i te shoku e ya pu san ! ? - Do you like to roll and eat Pooh-san? *** Often seen as referring to the Disney version of character, Winnie the Pooh, known as Pooh-san in Japan. * How's that? (BH) - カズヤ! ** kazuya! - Kazuya! * AAHH! (DL) - アッー！？ ** a ー ! ? - Ah!? * Oh my foot. (DL) - あぁ・・・暑い ** a a atsui - It's... hot. * It's over for you, you're getting finished right now. (BH) - そう、おっぱい見えるって辛いな… ** sou, oppai mieru tte tsurai na... - Yeah, it's hard to see your breasts... * You're getting finished right now, son. (BH) - 見えるって辛いな、サム。 ** mieru tte tsuai na, samu. - Hard to see, Sam. * You're about to see who's the master. (BH) - だが、TNTNは・・・ ** daga, TNTN ha - But penis is. * You got me mad now. (BH) - 歪みねぇな ** Yugaminee na - You are not twisted. / You are cool. / (archaic translation) There is no distortion. / (archaic translation) You are not distorted. *** One of the three principles of the Fairy Philosophy. The Heart of Praise. * Let's see what you can do. See what you can do! (DL) - 気持ちいモノ… / だがちんちんは… / 気持ちいもの・・・気持ちいいもの・・・！ ** kimochi ii mono... - It feels good... ** daga chinchin ha... - But the penis... ** kimochi i mono kimochiii mono ! - It feels good... It feels good...! * How about you just give me a second? (?) (DL) - 変な乳して海老臭いっ!!! ** hen na chchi shite ebi kusai!! - A strange breast and strange shrimp smell!!! * (screaming) (DL) - バーロー☆スプラァァッシュ！！！ ** ba ro☆supura a a sshi yu ! ! ! - Barlow☆Splash!!! * (screaming) (DL) - ロープ・・・！ ** ropu ! - Rope! * Nothing. (BH) - ナプキン ** Napukin - Napkin. * I think you travel too slow. I think you travel too slow for me, bro. (BH) - おちんちんしゃぶりそう、しゃぶりそうなんだ。 / おTNTNしゃぶりそうなんだ… ** ochinchin shabu riso u, sha bu riso una nda. - Seems like cock sucking, it seems to be sucking. ** o TNTN sha bu riso una nda... - Seems like cock sucking, it seems to be sucking... * SE! SE! KER! ER! EM! (BH) OR Sissy come over here! (DL) - スケベェ… ** sukebe e... - Pervert... * Two can play it! (DL) - 新日暮里 ** shinnippori - Shinnippori! * Got me mad now! (?) (DL) - テメエなあ・・・ / なんでやぁ・・・ ** te me a naa - You asshole, what..? ** na nde ya a - Oh, my... * No, no, no, no, buddy. (BH) - ノーノーノーノー おいで ** nono ー nono ー oi de - No, no, no, no, come on. * No, no, no, no. (BH) - ノーノーノーノー ** nono ー nono ー - No, no, no, no. *** Rare example of the mishearing being the same as the regular line. * (grunting) (DL) - おニャン子クラブ！ / にゃん! ** onyanko kurabu ! - Oh, Nyanko Child Club ! ** nyan - Meow! *** Hence the headcanon of Kazuya as a cat person. * Oh really, can you see? (?) (DL) - 紅 蓮 返 し ** guren gaeshi - Scarlet counter. * Gonna go down, gonna go down! (DL) - \グルグル、グルグル！ / 乳首ごめん！乳首ごめん！ ** gurugu ru, gurugu ru ! - Spin, spin! ** chikubi go men ! chikubi go men ! - I'm sorry, nipples! I'm sorry, nipples! * Come on, son. I'm just getting warmed up! (BH) -鎌田さんは専門だぁ ** kamata san ha senmon da a - Mr. Kamata is an expert... * I'm just getting warmed up! (BH) - 専門だぁけん ** senmon da a ken - He (Kamata) is an expert. * Two can play dirty! (DL) - 強くなりたい！ ** tsuyoku nari tai! - I want to become even stronger! * Oh, you are a little slick, huh? (BH) - おい、いろいろと辛いか？ ** oi, i ro i ro to karai ka ? - Hey, how much pain are you feeling? * You're a little slick, huh? (BH) - いろいろと辛いか？ ** i ro i ro to tsurai ka ? - How much pain are you feeling? * That's alright, I got more moves than that, kid. (BH) - 辛いな、モー娘が消えて ** tsurai na, momusu ga shou e te - It's hard, "Momus" is gone. * I got more moves than that, kid. (BH) - モー娘が消える・・・ ** momusu ga kieru - "Momus" is gone. * You got skills, but you're big league now. (BH) - 東国原、夢見るな ** higashikokubaru, yumemiru na - Togunohara, do not dream. * Come here! How do you feel now? (DL) - 何してんだよ！ ** nani shiten da yo ! - What are you doing! * Come on! Give up! (BH) - 頑張れ！気合だ！ ** ganbare ! kiai da ! - Come on! That's it! * Come on, college boy! It's mine! (BH) - 頑張れ！カオス♂ボーイ ** ganbare ! kaosu♂boi - Do your best! Chaos Boy! * Come on! You're all mine! (BH) - 家紋♂龍馬 / カモン龍馬！ ** kamon♂ryouma - Come on, Ryouma! ** kamon ryoume ! - Come on, Ryouma! * Another victim. (BH) - ナウい♂ベーコン ** naui♂bekon - Naughty.... Bacon. 'Billy Herrington vs. Duncan Mills' * Nothing! (DM) - なってん！？ ** na tt e n ! ? - What are you doing!? * No, no, no you were doing something. I saw ya over there looking. Wha-what are you looking for? (BH) - 1st part: な～な～な～、youはどなたさん？ / 2nd part: いやいやいや、覗いてたやん ** 1st part: na～na～na, you ha do na ta san ? - Na~na~na, who are you? ** 2nd part: i yaiyai ya, nozoki i te ta yan - No, no, no, I was just peeping. * No, n-no, n-no, listen. Listen, listen. No, no, no. I was just going to work. Okay? I-''' (DM) - 1st part: お前そういうわけ？ / 2nd part: ああもうしつこいチンポ / 3rd part: しつこいチンポ ** 1st part: omai sou i uwa ke ? - You do? ** 2nd part: aa mou shitsukoi chin po - Oh, that's a persistent cock. ** 3rd part: shitsukoi chin po - Persistent cock. * '''Come on! (DM) - カマ！(罵倒) ** kama ! (batou) - Kama! (Abusive) * No, no, no! What do you mean you were going to work? (BH) - 1st part: いやいや、覗いてたやん / 2nd part: 海に浮かんだお前♂ ** i yai ya, nozoki i te ta yan - No, no, I was peeping. ** mi ni uki kan da omai♂ - You floated in the ocean. * I'm just going back to work! Come on! Just. Come on! (DM) - →ジャスコ新日暮里店 / ジャスコにバックを・・。 ** →ji a su ko shin nippori ten - →Jusco New Nippori Store. ** ji a su ko ni bakku o - Back to Jusco... * No, no, no! Where were you going? (BH) - 逃げることないだろ？ ** nigeru kotona i daro ? - You don't have to run away, do you? * I-I just-''' (DM) - ワイと融合。 ** wai to yuugo - Wai and Fusion. * '''I know exactly where you went. Come on! (BH) - 愛のマットで融合♂ / 大丈夫だって言うのぉ～♂ ** a no matto de yuugou♂ - Fusion in the mat of love. ** daijoo datte iu no o～♂ - It's okay. * I know what you want and you're gonna get it! '''Come on! (BH) - 1st part: あぁもう良いもん♂ / 2nd part: 遠慮無くヤる♂ ** 1st part: a a mou yoi mon♂ - Oh, that's good. ** 2nd part: enryo mu ku ya ru♂ - Do not hesitate. * '''I was just going back to work! (DM) - あーもうしつこいしつこい / あぁ～もうしつこいチンポ！ ** a ー mou shitsukoi shitsukoi - Oh, it's so persistent. ** a a～mou shitsukoi chin po ! - Oh, a persistent cock! * What the fuck are you doing? (DM) - 「何するんですか！！」 ** ka su run desuka ! ! - What are you doing!! * You know what the fuck I'm doing. I caught you looking at us! (BH) - 1st part: すぐに気持ちよくしてやるさ / 2nd part: I'm気持ちよくなるっす♂ ** 1st part: su gu ni kimochi yo ku shite ya ru sa - I'll make you feel better soon. ** 2nd part: I'm kimochi yo ku naru ssu♂ - I'm feeling better. * I need to go back to work! (DM) - 俺は嫌だって言ってんだ！ / 兄貴はガチボーイ / ロビンをしごくバットマン ** ore ha gen datte gen tte nda ! - I said I don't want to! ** aniki ha gachi boi - My big brother is a gay boy. ** robin o shi go ku battoman - Batman fucking Robin. * No, no, no. I totally caught you looking at us! (BH) - 覗いてた時のお前の目は輝いてたぞ？ / ポロリ♂気持ち良くなるっす ** nozoki i te ta toki no omai no me ha ki i te ta zo ? - Your eyes were shining when you peaked at me, didn't they? ** poro ri♂kimochi yokunaru ssu - It feels so good. * Nah, I don't know what you're talking about. (DM) - じゃじゃ丸・ピッコロ「どういうことなの…。」 ** jajia maru pikkoro 'dou i u kotona no.... - I don't know what you're talking about. * You know what I'm talking about, you want the mat! (BH) - 井上怖くない、弱くない、ヤツ敏腕 ** inoue kowa ku nai, jaku ku nai, yatsu binwan - Inoue is not afraid, not weak, and he is clever. * That's what you want, bro!' You know it's your fantasy.' (BH) - そんなの知ってんし～ ** sonna no chi tte n shi～ - I know that. * Tell me it isn't! (BH) - 蟹イズム♂ ** kani izumu♂ - Crabism. * I don't know what the fuck you're talking about! (DM) - 体がいつも大きいんだよ・・・♂ ** tai ga itsumo ookii nda yo ♂ - My body is always big. * You know what I'm talking about. (BH) - ゆのは東京だ ** yuno ha toukyou da - Yunono is in Tokyo. * Come on, why are you pushing me? Huh? Why are you touching me? (BH) - 1st part: 鎌田、ワイを倒してみぃ？ / 2nd part: あぁん？ / 3rd part: ワイを倒してみぃ？ ** 1st part: kamata, wai o tou shite mi i? - Kamata, do you want to defeat Wai? ** 2nd part: aan? - Huh? ** 3rd part: wai o tou shite mi i? - Try to defeat Wai? * Take those off. (BH) - ヘイどうぞ♂ ** hei douzo♂ - Pleasantly. * Take the skinnies off! You know you want to hit the mat! '''Come on. (BH) - 手をつけていいぞ、においはねえがな！ ** te o tsu ke teii zo, ni oi ha nee gana! - Put your hands on it, man! * '''I never meant to do that! (DM) - 身体がいつも大きいんだよ・・・ ** shintai ga itsumo ookii nda yo - Your body is always big. * You want some of this? Huh? (BH) - 1st part: 箕輪さんです♂ / 2nd part: はぁん？（逆ギレ） ** 1st part: minowa san desu♂ - It's Minowa. ** 2nd part: ha a n? (gyakugire) - Huh? (Misplaced anger) * Come on! Get 'em off! Take your clothes off! (BH) - 1st part: 構わん、挑もう♂ / 2nd part: 適当にどうぞ♂ ** 1st part: kou wan, domu mou♂ - It's okay. ** 2nd part: tekitou ni douzo♂ - In charge... * I don't know what you're talking about! (DM) - 体がいつも大きいんだよ・・・ ** tai ga itsumo ookii nda yo - My body is always big. * Why are you pushing me around like that, bro? '''Huh? Why are you pushing me around like that?' (BH) - 1st part: ワイと一緒にならないか？ / 2nd part: ワイと一緒になりたい？ ** 1st part: wai to isshoni naranai ka? - Why don't you join us? ** 2nd part: wai to isshoni nari tai? - Want to be with Wai? * '''Take these off. '''Come on! (BH) - いいぞ♂ / Hey、いいぞ・・・ ** iizo♂ - Good. ** Hey, iizo - Good. * '''Hurry up. You know you want to be in the mat with me!' (BH) - 1st part: ♂掘るよ♂ / 2nd part: 脱いだらいいにゃろうめ ** 1st part: ♂horu yo♂ - In... ** 2nd part: datsu i da ra ii nia ro ume - Take it off and let go. * Take those off. Come on! (BH) - 我慢？ ** gaman? - Patience? * Know that's your fantasy. (BH) - だらしねぇし・・・ ** da ra shi ne e shi - It's sloppy. * Pretty cute. You know that? (BH) - ゆっくり着る気だな？ ** yukkuri kiru ki da na? - Are you going to wear it slowly? * I'll hit the mat with ya. I'll hit the mat with you. (BH) - 青くな～れ 青くな～れ… ** ao ku na～re ao ku na～re... - Don't be blue. Don't be blue... * Ready to hit out the mat or what? (BH) - 俺やる気ないわ ** ore yaruki nai wa - I don't want to do this. * Come on, bro! Come on! (BH) - マラ♂ ** mara♂ - In... * I mean, that did nothing, do it again. Come on bro! (BH) - 撫でるなっていってるやん ** naderu ne tte i tte ru yan - I'm not stroking you. * Like that! Come on, what are you afraid or something? (BH) - 1st part: パイ♂ターッチ / 2nd part: ワイ、youと触れんで寒いすぃ・・・ ** 1st part: pai♂ta tsu chi - Pietucci. ** 2nd part: wai you to fure nde sabui su i - I'm cold to the touch with you, Wai. * Come on! Come on! Get with it! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on. Yeah! Come on. (BH) - 1st part: ね、こうやって / 2nd part: 鎌…！鎌！！(本格的♂ド忘れ) ** 1st part: ne kouyatte - You know what? ** 2nd part: kama...! kama!! - Scythe...! Scythe! * Huh? So now you got skills, huh? Come on. (BH) - あぁん？　長さ♂が違うぞ・・・ ** a a n? nagasa♂ga chigau zo - Huh? The length is different... * Come on, let's see how strong you are now. (BH) - ツヨシ工業はな、この前のツヨシ工業 ** tsuyoshi koungyou hana, konomae no tsuyoshi kougyou - Tsuyoshi Industry, the previous industry. * (Grunting noise) (DM) - 高山我夢 ** takayama gamu - GUM! * Come on! Help put on the fucking thing! (?) (DM) - うわぁぬっぷぬっぷ・・・ / このあとぬっぷぬぷな事が待ってます♂ ** Uwaa nu ppu nu ppu - Wow! So much! ** Konoa to nu tsu pu nu pu na ji ga tai tte masu♂ - I'm not sure if I'll be able to wait for a thing that I cannot do. * (Grunting noise) (BH) - LET'Sぬぷぬぷっ ** LET'S nu pu nu pu - LET'S stew! * Ah! You ripped my fucking pants! (BH) - フルmy勃起ペェンツ!! ** Furu my bokki peentsu!! - Full my bockey pants!! * AAH?! (BH) - あらあ！？ ** Araa!? - Ah!? * AAGH! (DM) - 御開帳♂ ** Ohiraki chou♂ - Gokaicho! * I knew you wanted this! (BH) - 兄上です ** Aniue desu - Above my big brother. * Get off! (BH) - 生きろ! ** Ikiro! - Live! * Really? Aw. I see you're all about now. (BH) - 1st part: 俺やで...？ / 2nd part: どうしようかな...？ ** 1st part: Ore ya de...? - With me...? ** 2nd part: Doushiyou kana...? - What should I do...? * I thought you had to go back to work. (BH) - とか言って吾作とWork♂ ** Toka iutte Gosaku to Work♂ - Such as saying about Gosaku and work. * What happened? (BH) - わかってん？ ** Wakatten? - Do you understand? * Huh? You got into that, didn't ya? (BH) - ガリってなってんねや ** Garitte natten ne ya - I'm getting nervous. * See? I know you want it. This whole time. (BH) - 1st part: もうええわ / 2nd part: おお、そうかい・・・（本格的♂自己完結） ** mou ee wa - Oh, come on. ** oo, souka i (honkakuteki♂jikokanketsu) - Oh, I see... (Authentic♂Self-Contemplation) * Come on! I want to see more of this, now. Come on. Come on, let's go! Come on. Come on. Come on. (BH) - 1st part: カモン、チンポお兄さん♂ / 2nd part: モー娘。か？ ** 1st part: kamon, chin po oniisan♂ - C'mon, cock your brother♂ ** 2nd part: momusu. ka? - Musume. Is it? * Yeah! Come on! (DM) - リラックマァ！！ ** rirakkuma a!! - Relax!! * Wanna rip off some pants, huh? I'll show you to rip off some pants! (BH) - 1st part: 俺のウェポンすげぇじゃん？ / 2nd part: 阿修羅ウェポンペェンツ ** 1st part: ore no wenpon sugee jian? - That's a great weapon for me, isn't it? ** 2nd part: ashura wenpon pe e n tsu - Asura pants weapons. * Get over here! (BH) - Give me アーッ♂ ** Give me aaa♂ - Give me AAH! * Oh, you like to fucking rip pants, huh? (BH) - 今日行っとこうか、検査？ ** kyou yukittoko u ka, kensa? - Shall we go today, for inspection? * JEE UH! (BH) - JAPAN ! ** JAPAN ! - Japan! * Get up! I said get up! Get up! Get off! (BH) - 1st part: 池田･･･ / 1st part: 起きろ・・・ / 2nd part: 説教だ・・・ / ** 1st part: Ikeda... - Ikeda... ** 1st part: Okiro... - Get up... ** 2nd part: Sekkyou da... / - It is a sermon (blush). * Yeah! (BH) - ニダ...！ ** Nida...! - Nida...! * Nice ass. (BH) - ナイスでーす♂ ** Naisu deーsu♂ - That is nice. * Yeah, look at that ass! Nice ass. (BH) - 米倉でーす！ ** Yonekura deーsu - That is Yonekura. *** Ryōko Yonekura is a Japanese actress and former fashion model best known for her role in the Japanese medical drama Doctor-X: Surgeon Michiko Daimon. * Huh?' Tell me you wanted me to do this. Tell me! Tell me! Huh? Admit it! Admit it!' (BH) - 1st part: さぶいぼって出てるけど寒いん？ / 2nd part: 寒いん！？ / 3rd part: エビ！エビ！（興奮状態で、エビと蟹を取り違える兄貴） ** 1st part: Sabui botte de teru kedo sabuin? - It's cold but it's cold? ** 2nd part: Sabui n!? - It's cold!? ** 3rd part: Ebi! Ebi! (Koufunjoutai de, ebi to kani o torichigaeru Aniki) - Shrimp! Shrimp! (In a state of excitement, Aniki mistakes shrimp for crab) * AAAAAAAAHH! AGH! (BH) - うああああああぁぁぁああああぁぁああぁあぁぁ♥あぁっ♥ ** N/A - N/A * Get off! (BH) - ちくわ♂ ** Chi kuwa♂ - Damn it! ** Chi kuwa♂ - Chikuwa rice bowl. * Come on, son! (BH) - 鎌田さん！？ / 鎌田さん？ / 鎌田さん ** Kamata-san!? - Mr. Kamata!? ** Kamata-san? - Mr. Kamata? ** Kamata-san - Mr. Kamata. * I knew you have more than that! (BH) - 意味のあるものは無い / やむを得ない！ ** Imi no aru mono wa nai - There is nothing meaningful. ** Yamuwoenai! - Unavoidable! * Come on! Hey! Come on! Come on! That all you got? Come on! That all you got?! Come on! Come on. Come on, what do you got? Come on, bro! Come on! (BH) - 1st part: 鎌！おい、鎌！（早くも略称で呼ぶほどに距離を縮めた兄貴） / 2nd part: 風邪ひいた？ / 2nd part: 風邪ひいた！？？カモン！風邪ひいた！？？ / 3rd part: もういいか ** 1st part: kama! oi, kama! (hayakumo ryakushou de yobu ho do ni kyori o shuku me ta aniki) - Come on! Hey, Come on! (Aniki, who shortened the distance between himself and Kamata Gosaku, shouted as much as to abbreviate his words as quickly and early as possible) ** 2nd part: Kaze hi i ta? - I caught a cold? ** 2rd part: Kaze hi i ta!?? Kamon! Kaze hi i ta!?? - I caught a cold!?? Come on! I caught a cold!?? ** 3rd part: Mou iika - That's enough. * Shut the fuck up! (DM) - そんな関係ねぇわ! ** Sonna kankei ne e wa! - That does not matter! * Come on, you fucking pussy, let's go! Come on, I've had it with you. You're gonna feel some real power now! (BH) - 1st part: i'm　生きる / 2nd part: 四隅のパワーな♂ ** 1st part: I'm ikiru - I'm alive. ** 2nd part: Shiguu no pawa na♂ - Power of the Four Corners. *** May or may not refer to the Four Corners, a region in North America which consists of the southwestern corner of Colorado, southeastern corner of Utah, northeastern corner of Arizona, and northwestern corner of New Mexico. * Ha! Ha! ha! (DM) - アハハｗｗ ** Ahaha ww - Ahaha LOL. * Yeah! How do you like that, man? (DM) - 蟹になりたいね♂ ** Kani ni naritai ne♂ - I want to be a crab! * How do you like that? (DM) - 蟹になりたい ** Kani ni naritai - I want to be a crab! * Yeah! How do you like that, huh? (DM) - 蟹になりたいよね？ ** Kani ni nari tai yone? - You want to be a crab, right? * How do you like that? How do you like that, huh? (DM) - 蟹になりたい？蟹になりたいね？ / 蟹になりたい？蟹になりたいね！ ** Kani ni nari tai? Kani ni nari tai ne? - I want to be a crab? I want to be a crab? ** Kani ni nari tai? Kani ni nari tai ne! - I want to be a crab? I want to be a crab! * HUUUUUUGH! (BH) - やめろぉ！！ / やめろぉ ** Yamero!! - No!! ** Yamero - No. * Nah, yeah! (DM) - な〜りた〜い ** Na~ri ta~i - Want to be. * How do you like that, man? (DM) - 蟹になりたいね / 蟹になりたいね！ ** Kani ni nari tai ne - I want to be a crab. ** Kani ni nari tai ne! - I want to be a crab! * Huh? (DM) - どやねん？ ** Doya nen? - What? * Come on! Hah! (DM) - どやねん　ね？ね？ ** Doya nen ne? ne? - What? What? * Muah! (?) (DM) - えっ！？ ** E!? - Eh!? * Mr. Macho Man? (?) (DM) - Mr.マッチョマン嫌？ / イマジネーションだよwww？ ** Mr. Matcho Man gen? - Mr. Macho Man? ** Imajineshon da yo www? - An imagination? LOL. * How do you like that, huh? (DM) - 蟹なりたい？んだ？ ** Kani nari tai? nda? - Want to be a crab? What? * Aargh! Aaaaargh! Aaaargh! Please, no more! (BH) - 肉の棒♂ ** Niku no bou♂ - Meat stick!♂ * Ah no! No! CANNOH HOOOOOOL! (BH) - No,no!キャノン砲 / キャノン砲ーーーーーーーーーー！！ ** No, no! Kyanonhou - Cannon cannon! ** Kyanonhou - Cannon cannon! * How do you like that? (DM) - 蟹になりたい♂ ** Kani ni nari tai♂ - Want to be a crab. * Alright, I give! I give! I give! (BH) - わかった、わかった負けや負けや負けや / 分かった分かった痛えや負けや負けや・・・ ** Wakatta, wakatta make ya make ya make ya - All right, all right, I understand that I lost, I lost. ** bun kat ta bun kat tate ya make ya make ya - Okay, I understand the pain, I lost. * Who's the big pussy now, huh? (DM) - それってクズじゃな〜い？ / それって屑じゃない？ ** Sore tte kuzu jia na〜i? - Is that a piece of shit? ** Sore tte kuzu jianai? - Is that piece of garbage? * Hey, you grabbed my fucking balls, man. (BH) - 言ってろファッキン♂坊主メ〜ン ** Iuttero fakkin♂bouzu me〜n - Say it! My fucking baldy/sonny men. * Hah! (BH) - 弱〜い♪ ** Jaku〜i♪ - Weak〜♪. * Hey! Relax! (DM) - （メンタルが）弱～い ** (mentaru ga) jaku〜i - (Mentally) Weak〜♪. * Come on! Get up! (DM) - 構わん起きろ！！ / 起きろ！ ** Kouwan ki ki ro!! - No problem. Get up!! ** Kikiro! - Get up! * Come on, bro. You fucking grabbed my balls with no respect! (BH) - はい。 ** Hai. - Yes. * You didn't want me to get up now. (BH) - ニギニギするのも良いけどな… / いつ見ても人間だな… ** Nigini gi su ru no mo yoi kedo na... - It's good to also have Nigini... *** Nigini is an undocumented city within India. ** I mi temo jinkan da na... - You look like a man... ** I mi temo jinkan da na... - It's always human... * HOGH! (BH) - うほっ！♂ ** Uo! - Hoh!!! * Come on, let's go! Come on, let's go! Come on, bro! Come on. I know you got more than that, don't ya? Let's go. Let's go. Oh! That's it, you're alright, man? Come on, come on. Come on! Come on! (BH) - ありがとうな、トシ… ** Arigato una, Toshi... - Thank you, Toshi... * Yeah! That's it! Yeah! (DM) - やーね、卑猥ね♂ ** yaーne, hiwai ne♂ - Yeah, I'm sorry. * OUH! (DM) - ゔっ！ ** vu ! - Hoh! ** vu ! - Wow! * Come on! (BH) - 肛門...... ** koumon...... - Anal...... * Max power, son! Max power! (BH) - なったお(^ω^)そなったお(^ω^) ** nattao(^ω^)sonattao(^ω^) - It has become, it has become it. * Get up! Get up! (BH) - 池田！！ ** ikeda!! - Ikeda!! * Yeah, you didn't want me getting up now did ya? Huh? (BH) - できる棒人間なんなんでちゅ ** Dekiru bouningen nan nande chi yu - What, a stickman who can do it? * Huh? Like the view, huh? (BH) - あぁん？餡かけ幽々子はん？ ** Aan? Ankake Yuyuko han? - Huh? Yuyuko ankake? *** Refers to Yuyuko Saigyouji, a character from the Touhou Project Japanese doujin game series. She first appeared as the final boss of the seventh game, Perfect Cherry Blossom. * Yeah, you didn't want me getting up now did ya? (BH) - できる棒人間なんなんでちゅ ** Dekiru bouningen nan nande chi yu - What, a stickman who can do it? * Now you know what it's all about. (BH) - 何が無双だ・・・ ** ka ga musou da - What's Muso... * Well, you know what? You shouldn't been watching. I wouldn't caught ya. I wouldn't caught ya. Let's go! Come on! Let's go! (BH) - あれロリ怖いや・・・あれロリ怖いや・・ ** Are rori kowai ya are rori kowai ya - Loli is what I'm afraid of... Loli is what I'm afraid of... * Yeah! How do you like that? (DM) - 蟹になりたいな ** kani ni nari tai na - I want to be a crab. * Come on, man! (?) (DM) - 極ってへん！ ** kyouku tte hen! - Extremely hard! * Come on! (DM) - 我慢っ・・・！ ** gaman! - Patience...! * Yeah! How do you like that, huh? (DM) - 蟹になりたいね？ ** kani ni nari tai ne? - You want to be a crab? * Yeah! How do you like that, huh? (DM) - 蟹になりたいね！？ ** kani ni nari tai ne!? - You want to be a crab!? * Come on, get up! Get up! Come on! Up! Come on! Come on! Get in more? Come on! Get in more? Come on! Come on! Come on. Come on! Come on. Come on! (BH) - 1st part: マ〇毛だ / 1st part: 負けだ！ / 2nd part: カマン！ジェロニモ / 2nd part: カモン！シャニムは？ ** 1st part: ma juu ke da - V〇a hair. *** Vagina hair. ** 1st part: makeda! - You lose! ** 1st part: makeda - Lose! ** 2nd part: kaman! jeronimo - Kaman! Jeronimo. ** 2nd part: kamon! shi a nimu ha? - Kamon! What about Shanim? * Yeah! How do you like that, huh? (DM) - 蟹になりたいね♂ ** kani ni nari tai ne♂ - I want to be a crab.♂ * Alright. Come on. Come on. Come on! Come on! Come on! (BH) - 鎌！鎌！鎌！ ** kama! kama! kama! - Scythe! Scythe! Scythe! ** kama! kama! kama! - Sickle! Sickle! Sickle! * Ah yeah! Hah! (BH) - 腹痛い…ああっ！ ** haraita i...aa ! - I have a stomach ache... Ah! * How do you like? Huh? Huh? (DM) - 蟹になる！ね？ね？ ** kani ninaru! ne? ne? - Become a crab! See? See? * Nee ha! (BH) - 逝ぬ… / 犬… ** i nu... - No... ** inu... - Dog... * Ah yeah! Hah! (BH) - 腹痛い… ** haraita i... - I have a stomach ache... * How do you like that, huh? (DM) - 蟹になりたい。な！？ ** kani ni nari tai. na!? - I want to be a crab. What!? * Come on, bro. Come on. (BH) - モンブラン・・・ ** mouburan - Mont Blanc... *** Mont Blanc is the highest mountain in the Alps and the highest in Europe west of the Caucasus peaks of Russia and Georgia. * No way! Come on! No! No? No! Come on! No! (BH) - 1st part: ケツえくぼすげぇ・・・ / 2nd part: どう？（植え付けの効果を確認する兄貴） ** 1st part: ketsu ekubo sugee - That's a hell hole... ** 2nd part: dou? (uetsuke no kouka o kakunin su ru aniki) - What do you think? (Aniki sees the effect of planting) * You're helpless. Now you're going to sleep. Now you're going to sleep. (BH) - なにが欲しいィ ** nani ga hoshii i - What do you want? * Yeah, go to sleep. Yeah. Yeah. Go to sleep. (BH) - 1st part: ねぇ、どうして？ / 2nd part: 言え・・・ / 3rd part: 壊してやる・・・♂ ** 1st part: nee, dou shite? - Hey, why? ** 2nd part: gen e - Say it... ** 3rd part: kai shite yaru♂ - I'll break it.♂ Category:Soramimi - Subpage